


Gryphon's Halloween

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift one-shot for Lillian. Something she thought would be cute for me to write. Meredith and Crowley take Gryphon out trick or treating for Halloween. It's Gryphon's first year out since he was too young to go out the year before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryphon's Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



> Meredith & Gryphon are my OC's & belong to me.
> 
> Crowley, Gavin & all things Supernatural do not belong to me.

Gryphon stood by the large, black, plastic cauldron his mother was filling. She was dumping a colorful amount of packaged candy into it. Some candies he recognized, others he was curious about. Gavin had stayed home from school to help decorate the front yard so it would look spooky for that night. The toddler went to the window and saw Gavin making the yard look scary, though Gryphon wasn't afraid. He was very much intrigued. He glanced over towards the living room to see his little army of hell hound puppies fast asleep and turned back to his mommy and went over to her. He gently tugged on the sleeve of her sweater and smiled up at her. 

"Momma, be a doggy now?" He asked, his identical grey eyes widening like little saucers.

Meredith smiled at her son and kissed his forehead, "Of course sweetie. Let's go put your costume on", she scooped him up in her arms. 

Leaving the candy to be put in later, she took Gryphon upstairs and went into her and Crowley's bedroom to get his costume. Crowley had had it especially made for his son. The children's costume's at the stores were cheap looking and not good enough for Gryphon. Meredith sat Gryphon on the bed and went into the closet and pulled out a toddler sized outfit. It was like a one piece that zipped up the front. Gryphon's face lit up instantly when he saw the costume. Meredith had no problem getting him undressed and getting him into it. The fur on the costume was a rich chocolate brown and very, very soft. It had a tail on the back, which Gryphon immediately got excited to wave. The hood of the costume had short floppy dog ears. And the hands and feet were like paws of course. Meredith found some make up in her kit and knelt down in front of Gryphon and painted his nose so it'd look dark, like a dog's snout. He beamed at his mother happily. 

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Gryphon pretended to bark happily. 

"Daddy knew you'd like it", Meredith chuckled softly, "Mommy's glad you like it too", she kissed his cheek.

Gryphon kissed her cheek and happily cuddled against her. He thanked her and then began crawling about the room. Meredith stood up and laughed, shaking her head at him. She put her make up away and then suggested they go show Gavin. When they got outside, Gavin was done setting up the fake looking grave stones and turned to see his little brother scamper across the yard, his little army of hell hound puppies following behind him. 

"What's this then? Another puppy?" Gavin laughed at his brother.

"Gabin, it's me! I'mma a doggy!" Gryphon told him, hugging his leg.

"Ey, you're adorable", Gavin smiled, picking him up, "Mum's got you all ready for trick or treating then".

"Gonna get candy soon", Gryphon nodded.

Gavin smiled and set him down and watched as he ran around the yard with the dogs. Meredith shook her head and smiled at her oldest, "You alright staying alone for a few hours and handing out candy?" She asked. 

"I'll be alright", Gavin laughed, "I'm a big boy".

She laughed at this, "Dad and I will just take him around the block. We won't be out too late", Meredith nodded, watching her youngest play among the headstones and dart about with the puppies. 

Gavin noticed she looked uneasy. He knew about her life before Gryphon was born and she'd wanted to keep him away from the real monsters as much as possible, for as long as she could. Also he knew of her dislike of the holiday in general because alot of things scared her. She couldn't go forty five minutes into a horror movie without hiding in his father's arms. Gavin went to his mother and rubbed her arms reassuringly, he smiled and kissed her forehead and promised he'd finish filling the plastic cauldron they were using for the candy. Meredith smiled at him and he went inside to finish while she video tapped Gryphon in his costume with her phone. 

\- - 

Crowley got home around seven that evening and was met with Gryphon coming to greet him at the door. Crowley chuckled, seeing his youngest in his costume and scooped him up. Giving him hugs and letting him babble to him about his day. Crowley turned to see his wife standing in the doorway of the living room and he went to her. She welcomed him home, as she always did, with a passionate kiss. Crowley smiled against her lips, making her laugh softly. She was holding Gryphon's plastic bucket for his candy. 

"He's been wearing it all day", Meredith said, nodding to Gryphon's costume.

"I'mma doggy just like Juli-ette", Gryphon looked proud of himself.

"A very handsome doggy", Crowley agreed, setting him down so he could walk.

"Go get candy now and go outside?" Gryphon asked, one paw gripping his father's coat, his other hand pointing to the door.

"Gavin's all set?" Crowley asked, turning to look at his wife.

"He's in the kitchen carving a pumpkin. Candy is all set if we get any kids and he's got a whole channel full of movies", Meredith laughed, nodding.

Crowley offered her his arm and as Meredith took it, he leaned in for another kiss. He'd missed her all day. Meredith kissed him back. Gryphon was winding around their legs, peaking around towards the door but not brave enough to go outside without them. Both pulled away from their kiss and laughed at how cute he was, so excited to get going. Meredith called to Gavin one last time and said they should be home around nine/nine-thirty. Gavin told them to have fun and the three were out the door a second later. The street was littered in cars and people. Most of the crowd were children, dressed up in costumes. Gryphon looked around curiously. 

"Now what?" Gryphon asked, glancing at his parents. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Mommy will walk you up to get candy", Meredith smiled. 

"Dadda come too", Gryphon said.

Meredith nodded and looked at her husband. Meredith and Crowley waited until the other children had gone up first and went up with Gryphon so it wouldn't be overwhelming. Meredith recited into Gryphon's ear as to what to say and Gryphon garbled it back as best as possible. "Awww! What a cute little puppy", the woman at the door replied once she looked at Gryphon. 

"First year out", Crowley smiled.

The woman put the bowl down to Gryphon's level and he pointed to the ones he wanted. Meredith picked up a few pieces of candy and put it into his plastic bucket. Gryphon thanked the lady and then took his mommy's hand and the three went on to the next house. It took five to seven houses before Gryphon got confident enough to toddle up on his own, at least with his mother just a few feet away, to ask for candy. He even did his best to carry his bucket himself.

"Habe a happy halo-ween!" Gryphon said as best he could before toddling back to his parents. 

The next house had some actual scary decorations and a sign that said 'Haunted House' and an arrow pointing towards the side of the house. Meredith grabbed Crowley's arm as Gryphon investigated the spider that dangled from the yard's only tree. 

"Don't worry my darling", Crowley reassured her, putting his arm around her and walking along behind Gryphon. 

"Candy this way?" Gryphon asked, pointing towards the sign.

"Gryphon", Meredith panicked, despite her husband's proximity.

"Momma, dadda come on", Gryphon waved his right furry paw and toddled towards where the signs were pointing. 

"See? He's very brave", Crowley murmured to Meredith as he led her along the side of the house. He rubbed her back reassuringly and kept an eye on his youngest at the same time. 

Gryphon was intent on getting his candy to put in his bucket and toddled into the building, again the signs he couldn't really read, that said 'Haunted'. In his innocent mind, he figured these people had hidden the candy. And he knew hide and seek very well. But it was too dark. Meredith nearly screamed as Gryphon disappeared inside and it was too dark to see him. Other people, adults and children emerged from the right side door a second later, laughing and looking scared. Gryphon stopped and turned around, he couldn't see and realized his mommy and daddy hadn't come with him. 

"It's too dark without mommy", Gryphon muttered, "I know", he put down his plastic bucket and clapped his hands, "Juli-ette!" He called. A second later, a large dog appeared in front of him. Her eyes red due to the darkness. She licked his face happily and made him giggle. He hugged the hound and then picked up his bucket. "Juli-ette, I gotta get to the candy", he pulled on her collar playfully and pointed with his bucket. The hound wagged her tail and helped him toddle along. 

"Crowley", Meredith said anxiously, turning to her husband, as it had been ten minutes and she hadn't heard her son cry for her. Crowley continued to keep her calm and relaxed, he could feel her fighting him however because of her motherly instinct to protect her child, "We have to go in there to get-" She was cut off by loud screaming.

"A large dog! Red eyes! That's not right!" The owners of the haunted house left the haunted house a second later. The husband was dressed as a grotesque looking clown and the wife, a witch. Friends of theirs followed dressed as a butcher, a skeleton and an old dead woman, followed suite. Crowley and Meredith exchanged looks until a second later, Gryphon toddled out the door with Juliette. He was carrying his bucket with one hand and holding onto Juliette's collar. 

"Mommy!" He said happily and went over to her, "I got candy", he showed her.

Meredith laughed with relief and hugged him close, kissing his cheek. Gryphon showed them that he called Juliette and she had come to help him get through the dark house. Crowley proudly patted his dog and promised her treats of all kinds when he got home. Juliette vanished and went back home now that the toddler was with his parents. Meredith scooped up Gryphon into her arms and handed Crowley their son's plastic bucket. The bucket was much fuller than before. 

"Seems like you've made out like a bandit", Crowley chuckled, he rubbed his son's back, "Why don't we save your mother from worrying too much and go home and see Gavin?" He suggested.

"Share candy with Gabin", Gryphon agreed, pulling the hood of his costume down and nodding his head.

The toddler wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and cuddled against her shoulder, slipping his thumb into his mouth. Relaxing on their walk back home. 

\- - 

When they got home, Gryphon was bent on sitting down with the puppies and retelling his story about being in the dark house where there were ghosts, mirrors that made him look big and small and gave him funny faces, and lights that flicked on and off sometimes. Crowley sat in the living room with Gryphon while Meredith added Gryphon's candy to the large plastic cauldron since they had some candy left over. She put the cauldron in the kitchen at Grphon's level so he could get treats easily when he wanted. 

"Fun night?" Gavin asked, grabbing a candy bar from their stash.

"Your brother went into a haunted house by himself", Meredith smiled as they went into the living room. 

She went over and sat in Crowley's lap, feeling his arm slip around her waist. Gavin laid out on the couch. Gryphon was sitting on the floor with the dogs. He had a few piece of candy he was munching on as some of the puppies laid in his lap.

"Gryph, did you have fun?" Gavin wanted to know.

"Lots and lots!" Gryphon nodded, his cheeks covered in chocolate.

"But you were brave weren't you little man?" Crowley asked, smiling at him proudly.

Gryphon could only nod as his mouth was full of food. Meredith got up and grabbed a napkin, wiping his face with it. He climbed into her arms and held up the piece of chocolate for her to share with him. Meredith smiled and took a small bite. Making Crowley and Gavin both laugh. 

"Happy halo-ween mommy", Gryphon said, giving her a smile.

"Happy halloween sweetie", Meredith smiled and kissed his forehead.

Gryphon got up and toddled over to share candy with his father and brother. Meredith got up from the floor and went over to sit with her husband again, wiping a small chocolate stain from his cheek from Gryphon's kiss. Crowley smiled at her and pulled her close. Gavin put on a "Charlie Brown Halloween" movie for Gryphon to watch so he could sit and munch on his candy and watch TV before bed. The toddler was asleep in his mother's lap by the end of the movie. Meredith took him upstairs and got him dressed for bed and was joined by Crowley so they could tuck him in together. 

"Happy Halloween love", Meredith smiled and kissed her son's forehead. 

Crowley kissed his forehead a second later and then took his wife's hand and the two headed for bed, saying good night to Gavin on their way down the hall. Juliette and her puppies were already in Gryphon's room, keeping watch, as Gavin popped into his brother's room and set the small jack-o-lantern up on his brother's dresser. A special treat for when he woke up. Gavin figured next year he'd let Gryphon help him gut out the pumpkin. He kissed his brother good night and then went to bed too a second later. In his sleep, Gryphon had dreams of carrying pumpkins full of candy and Juliette and her puppies helped him get it, barking at all the scary ghosts and making them go away. Gavin made the pumpkins, they all had silly faces and were lit brightly so Gryphon could see his way around. His mommy and daddy were there too. His daddy brought his mommy chocolate and they shared a bowl of it together. None of the ghosts went near his mommy of course because they were afraid of his daddy. He watched his parents dance to fancy music among the pumpkins full of candy and he laughed when his mommy giggled as his daddy kissed her. Gryphon happily clapped and his dream ended with him and his stuffed giraffe sitting on a large pumpkin which was filled with Gryphon's favorite candy, peanut butter cups. 

Gryphon rolled over in his sleep, hugging his stuffed giraffe close and smiling against his thumb, which was half way into his mouth.


End file.
